


Negative Reinforcement

by Ancalime



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalime/pseuds/Ancalime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Deus Ex kink!meme, prompt: "One day Adam has enough of Pritchard's snarking and gives his mouth another reason to be busy. Bonus points for established relationship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative Reinforcement

If there was one thing that couldn't be faulted about Francis Pritchard, it was his mouth.

Adam couldn't resist it, and Pritchard knew it, so they went through this...dance, every now and then. Pritchard mouthed off, calling him a dumb grunt, suggesting he should never have been hired. Adam sniped back, calling him "Francis" as frequently and daintily as possible. Pritchard electrified his keyboard, or changed his door code and passwords. Adam liberated the hacking worms and cyberboost bars always lying around Pritchard's office using sleight of hand. Sometimes the ebooks, too. He'd found novels in there that made "Hearts of Steel" look like the most boring economics textbook in the world.

After the attack, Pritchard took shots at him through his augs, as well. Uploaded fake data to his infolink. De-synced his eyes with each other, or with the digital feedback of his prosthetics. In return, Adam stealthed into his office and moved things while he wasn't looking. Rewired his bike. Printed out his script treatments and left copies marked up with red ink in the staff lounges.

Eventually one or the other of them got tired of the game. More often than not, like tonight, it was Adam who caved, showing up at Pritchard's apartment on an off day or hours after they'd both gone home, a bottle of whisky in one hand and frustration written on his face clear as day.

Pritchard knew his cue. "I'm sure you're wondering why I've called y--" Adam's hand clamped down over his mouth, cutting off the rest of the line.

"Shut your goddamn mouth, Frank." Pritchard retreated as he advanced stiff-armed; it would have been easy for him to back away out of reach, but he didn't. He never did. Not when Adam's hand silenced him, not when Adam backed him into the small living room, not when he forced Frank to his knees with a rough grip on his collar. Pritchard hit the ground with a thump but kept his balance, hands already reaching through Jensen's unbuttoned coat for the front of his pants.

A twitch of those long, slender fingers and Adam's cock was free, hard already and jumping under even that light touch. For a moment silence fell between the two of them, Pritchard looking up at Adam with a challenge in his eyes. Adam dropped his hand, expression guarded by his sunglasses even this late in the evening.

"Suck it," Adam growled, and let his hand drop.

Pritchard's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, tongue tasting the precum that leaked out. His hands latched onto Jensen's hips, fingers and palms stretched over Adam's jutting hipbones and scarred skin.

Adam pulled Frank's hair out of its binding and tangled his hands in it, urging his head a little closer with each bob. Pritchard knew every button to push by now -- how Adam would slowly fall apart under a steady rhythm but explode when he mixed things up -- and Adam shuddered as he felt the graze of teeth, followed by a chuckle. It would be an explosive night, then.

Digging his fingers into Adam's skin, Pritchard leaned forward in a sudden move, Adam's cock sliding down his throat until his face was nestled in the hair at its base. All the air left Adam's lungs in a rush as the sensation staggered him. He had to look away from the sight of Pritchard's face between his legs or he'd be done then and there.

"Fuck, Pritchard--" The other man made an irritated noise, then hummed against his cock as Adam's fingers spasmed at the vibrations of the sounds he made. Frank backed off, releasing Adam's cock with a wet pop, only to latch on once more and hollow his cheeks out with fierce suction that looked and felt utterly obscene.

Adam was panting, close to the ragged edge, and Pritchard just kept on sucking, sliding slowly up and down on his cock, shifting his jaw and breaking the intermittently to adjust his position. When Adam started to shake with his impending release, Frank switched to a sloppy but enthusiastic up-and-down, guided by the other man's hands, which had clamped down on his head hard enough to leave bloodless impressions for several minutes after the fact.

He came silently, just a hiss of air between his clenched teeth as his hips rocked in Pritchard's grip, and the other man swallowed down the warm load of come, tongue lapping at his cock for the last of it.

At some point between the door and the living room he'd set down the bottle of whisky; as soon as he could move without falling down he cast around for it, then grabbed two glasses and poured each of them a good three fingers' worth.

"Anyone ever tell you you talk too much, Pritchard?" He left his coat in the kitchen, and Pritchard had lost his shirt by the time he brought him his glass.

"No. Maybe because you're incompetent when it comes to negative reinforcement, Jensen." Frank had his coolest expression on, but between his obvious erection and the fire in his eyes, Adam wasn't fooled.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Adam leaned down and kissed him.


End file.
